Conventional storage systems suffer from several drawbacks. In particular, conventional storage systems, such as the PODS storage system, require a user to rent relatively large storage containers. While these containers can be suitable for bulk storage, these containers are typically too large for seasonal or situational storage, wherein small quantities of items need to be stored. Examples of seasonal or situational storage can include winter clothes, snow gear, sports gear, camera gear, and art supplies. This leads to storage inefficiencies for the user, wherein the user is paying for extra (i.e., unutilized) storage space. Furthermore, the relatively large size of the containers precludes the user from dynamically adjusting the amount of storage space that is rented, based on the volume of items that the user desires to store. Additionally, since a user is typically associated with only one storage unit, and rents a larger container when more volume is needed, conventional storage methods only permit users to identify their storage unit according to the storage unit number or the user identifier within the system, and does not allow the user to identify the storage unit according to the storage unit contents.
Conventional storage methods can additionally be inefficient for storage systems. First, the unused space in the storage container is wasted space that can be rented to another user, thereby increasing the storage system user base and potentially increasing profits. Second, the relatively large containers require specialized equipment for movement and transport, such as specialized lifts and trucks.
Thus, there is a need in the physical storage field to create a new and useful method and system of storing and tracking physical items.